Dec
Dec was the very best Scotland dwelling member and possibly even the best EU member on this site. She was one of the true oldfags that was left on the site until one day she received a calling from her people that enough was enough and it was her time to get her shit together and leave. She was a moderator twice during her stay and a ranger twice as well since she won the kokoro of Gargron, also known as Gargod a few times with her witty charm. It was believed that she had been dwelling on the site since she was 14 and at first was believed to be a boy however her gender was noted as female by another fantastic best oldfag Spooky when she had her first skype call with him. Dec had a band of merry men also known as her amigos. She was foundly accepted into the first tinychat group by jou and wanderlust and from then she met more amigos. She was a diehard tinychatter with the likes of slyter, rain-chan, erii-chii, wanderlust, kyuu, stapler, onigui, chou, spooky, mercy, tai, milk, audiophile, seto, trisak, melanie, nomnomnyan, deftones etcetc. From there they were they had adventures of lawls and mostly got drunk. More people joined from CL to join in with the lawls but this was when war started with the ball garglers. It lasted a long 4 months however the tinychatters stayed strong and kept their lawls. They moved to plurk and twitter as a safen haven. Dec was in haven with spooks and mercy and it was cool. She wrestled a bear and broke its bear cock. She later then set it on fire and hurt people with it. She now resides on detune (because she is currently permabanned from CL) as kawaii and sugoi as she was before but less kowaii and icky. She likes to drink her body weight in alcohol and beat deftones at drinking contest but then later loses conscious in a pot of leftover pasta. During the good ol' days with nomnomnyan and deftones Dec got "krunk" with her bffl and this is an extract of that night written during the moments of nomnomnyans highest moments on the alcohol: "Dec is King Sausage, and will reign supreme over sausage kingdom forever. She has the delight of being NomNomNyan's POINAPPLE AND HER BBY GYAL. DEC IS A 5 YEAR OLD SHOTA BOY FOR GIVES GOOD HEAD. Dec is a strong supporter of RainIpo and won't take no RainIpo hating! She make much Fanfiction. Dec also has the privilege of being a sexual fucking beast, and when Nom is drunk she likes to chat Dec up. Here is her address GAIS: Wiener Castler Frankfurter Town SAUSAGE KINGDOMMMMMMM." Short Bio Name: Nangirl Age: 5 Status: Fucking awesome. HER MANAGER IS CALLED LEMON. UPDATE:::: Name: SugoiPrincess69 Age: whatever Status: In a relationship with her angelic boobed friend and boyfriendo who is 40 HER MANAGER IS NOT CALLED LEMON??? AND SHE HAS 5 MANAGERS NOW Interests/Fun Facts * Dec is a Shota Boy. * She touched me. * Me and Dec are drunken Skype Hoes. * Dec's favourite song is 'Dirty picture.' By Taoi Cruz. Flywalker wants to touch himself over NomxDec Yuri. * Dec has touched me now * She is still a shota boy * She makes the ladies swoon * She sometimes can grow a dick * She is now a mechaloliconshotaprotectingthepeaceandsugoilovefrompedosandmeanies * She has sass and doesnt like neets * she is whatever * the one tru ginger, never properly dyed her hair ever so it counts * has been in a boys bedroom Relations SHE CAN'T HAVE RELATIONSHIPS SHE'S A HARDCORE SHALOM KOSHER JEW. BRAAAAP SHES STILL A JEW BUT SHES RAN AWAY FROM THE CULT AS A NEW BORN LESBIAN AND CUDDLER. Catchphrases/Quotes -"I R KING SAUSAGE." - "DO YOU LIKE LIVE FISH BETTWEEN YOUR BUM CHEEKS?" - "YOU ARE THE CRUMPET TO MY TEA." (A line from Yaoi Diaries.) Weblinks There is no information ATM! Category:Users